The Lily Potter Chronicles I: The Chamber
by NekoKunX3
Summary: It's been four years. Four years since the vicious and heartless slaughter of the Weasley and Potter families. Only one survived. Lily Luna Potter. As she enters her fifth year, a new evil arises and someone who was once dear to her heart returns. Who is this new evil and who is the boy who seems to hold so much of Lily's past in his grasp? Contains Gore, Violence and Char Death


Luna Lovegood lived what was considered by her to be a normal life. However Luna's grasp on the concept of normal to others would be considered to be very wrong indeed. However, no matter what others around her would say about her, Luna lived a very happy life.

On this particular July morning, Luna was preparing herself, her husband and her children for the day ahead, for you see, today was a very special day. Today was the day in which her close friend, Harry Potter, would turn the ripe age of thirty-seven.

She continued to mother over her twin boys, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, much too both boy's protest. After she deemed them worthy of presentation she overlooked them. They each had a mop of dirty blonde hair on their heads. They also adorned the misty grey eyes they shared with their mother.

They had the dreaminess and faraway look that their mother had but also had the wonder and curiosity their father's eyes had. The two were dressed for the occasion, wearing white button up shirts, buttoned all the way up to the very top button (Much to Lorcan's distaste). Lysander, however, wore a black vest over his shirt, which had all the buttons done up.

Lorcan, had refused to wear his vest, due to him thinking it was 'prissy' and Luna could see it had been thrown onto the couch. They had black skinny jeans on and black converse shoes on.

Luna let a single tear roll from her eyes, but no more than a single tear. It was a realisation that her two special boys were growing up and in two months they would be off to Hogwarts. Without a word she left the room in search of her husband, Rolf Scamander.

She found him in the upstairs bathroom fiddling hopelessly with his velvet red tie. Luna rolled her eyes in amusement, walking up to him and pulling the tie all the way up to his neck, and then pushing his collar down. Rolf grinned sheepishly as she gave him a serene smile.

"I see you let the Wrackspurts get to your mind!" She giggled, pinching his cheek.

"The only Wrackspurt is you Luna" Rolf protested, blushing.

"How so?" Luna asked, a curious smile planted on her face.

"Because you're the only one who makes my brain go fuzzy!" Rolf finished, kissing her forehead and walking out of the room. "Well, I guess we're ready to go now" He called back to her.

"Okay, I'll be down in a sec!" She called mistily. Luna looked at herself in the mirror. She rubbed the large bump on her stomach as she looked at her faded pink dress. It was safe for her to say that she lived a very happy life indeed.

* * *

The family of four, soon to be five, arrived by port key to outside Potter Manor. Harry had acquired quite the fortune from a war, which Luna too had participated in, and from a long career which added to the already incredible fortune left for him by his parents. She noticed something that not many people would normally notice. Luna had a knack for noticing things most people wouldn't. She noticed the dark aura surrounding Potter Manor. She got out her wand and turned to her family.

"Wait here" She instructed in an unusually stern voice. The three boys nodded with no protests. If Luna was serious she was a force to be reckoned with and unfortunately the three boys had each learnt that little piece of information the hard way.

Luna cautiously made her way into the manor. She entered the grand entrance hall and shut the door behind her. She was glad she did as she wouldn't want her sons to see the sight on which she was bestowed. A scarlet river had trickled its way down the stairs and the bottoms of Luna's minty green shoes were quickly coated in this liquid.

Luna was horrified at the sight. She rushed upstairs and first went into Harry and his wife Ginny's room. She barged through the doors and shrieked at the sight. On the floor, Harry's body was twisted horrifically. It was barely recognizable. Most of the body looked as though it had been devoured. Harry's head had been stabbed into the bed post. Harry's glasses were placed over empty eyes sockets, dried blood having dripped from where they once were. His face wore a terrified expression as if he were facing Death himself.

She looked on the bed were Ginny's body had been ripped to shreds. Her blood had stained the white bed sheets. Her head had also been stabbed into one of the bed posts. Luna ran quickly into every bedroom. She had come to the realisation that the entire Weasley clan had stayed at Potter Manor for the night. And every single one of this family had been slaughtered. Hermione, Ron, Molly, Arthur, Hugo, Rose, James, George, Angelina, Fleur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, every single person and child had been slaughtered. All of their bodies thrown around the room carelessly and half devoured.

There was a single room she had yet to check. The door was slightly ajar and she could see the lilac curtains blowing in a light breeze. She heard quiet sobbing, ever so quiet sobbing, coming from the room. She pushed the door opened and walked into the room. On the floor she saw a man, dead. There was something which was peculiar to Luna about this man. He had the arms and lower half of a spider, yet the ordinary torso and head of a man. From her career of naturalism, she had learnt that no such creature existed to contain such features. She also found that he lay on the floor, dead, without looking like any of the other victims. He had not be eaten mercilessly or ripped apart, no; instead he simply lay motionless, his eyes, still and focussed on something.

After thinking about the victims it suddenly crossed her mind that she had no knowledge of one person's fate. The one person that anyone would think to be the first to come to anyone's mind. Luna realised that she did not know the fate of Lily Luna Potter, her namesake. She realised that the sobbing she had heard before had ceased.

"Mrs Lovegood?" A strained voice whispered. Luna turned on the spot and saw that the exact person she had thought of.

"Lily!"

* * *

**So that was the prologue so obviously it was shorter than the actual chapters will be.  
**

**That was honestly, REALLY depressing and upsetting to write. The only justice that was made in this was that George shall now join Fred in the afterlife and they will wreck havoc in the... BEYOND! XD  
**

**But yeah, it was extremely upsetting to write that everyone died! :c**

**So I hope you enjoyed that first little taste of what will become *pauses for effect* THE LILY POTTER CHRONICLES!**

**So ummmmm, review? and uh... follow? If you want, I guess?**

**So uh, bye! X3**


End file.
